


Kilt

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [28]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kilts, Kink, Language, Office Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Work sex, kilt kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see Ryan in his kilt and it...awakens something inside of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilt

For the first time since you started working at Rooster Teeth, you find yourself bored. 

It’s a slow news day and with everyone working on separate side projects, you don’t have much to do. You will be filling in on some Let’s Plays, as Michael and Gavin will be tied up in Lazer Team. But until then, you are sitting at your desk, spinning in your chair as you wait for Ryan.

You actually appreciate the down time. After months of being on the go constantly, it’s a nice change. Ryan is busy doing some last minute filming for the new murder mystery project that is in the works. He was supposed to be done over an hour ago so you could go home, but the shoot was running long and you had driven together.

You take the time to reflect on your relationship.

It’s going incredibly well. Obviously it’s not perfect. Sometimes it feels like you two argue more than humanly possible. But you never go to bed angry and most of the time you end up laughing it off. The more time goes on, the more you begin to get comfortable with the idea of getting married one day.

You suppose the realization he will ask you actually helped you. Commitment has never been your strong suit, but knowing he wants to spend the rest of his life with you certainly makes things easier.

You hear footsteps coming your way and sit up expectedly as Ryan speaks. “I’m so sorry, wasn’t expecting it to be that long.”

You turn in your chair to face him, but your words are lost.

He’s strolling towards you hurriedly, but you’re not looking at his face because you’re too busy being drawn to his outfit. He’s dressed in a black shirt and jacket, with a pink tie. But he’s wearing a kilt. During the entire time he’s been filming this project you haven’t seen him, and it really didn’t occur to you that he would be wearing anything other than his normal clothes.

He’s dressed suspiciously like his Minecraft skin, but you don’t care because for some reason the outfit sparks something inside of you.

Maybe because he is dressed like the Mad King, or because when you usually see his legs it means sexy-time is happening. Either way, you purse your lips together to keep yourself from letting out a very inappropriate noise.

He notices you’re staring, but he misinterprets your look. “I know, I know,” he says, looking down at his outfit. “I just need to go change.”

“Okay.” It’s all you can really manage to say. His eyebrows are drawn together worriedly and he bites his bottom lip nervously.

He’s standing there as if he’s waiting for you to say more, but you can’t come up with the right words to express your feelings. “I’ll go do that now, then we can finally go home,” he says, motioning towards the Achievement Hunter office.

You swallow thickly. “Okay.”

Ryan gives you a strange look. He looks like he wants to say more, but he’s probably in a rush to be done and go home. He turns and walks away and you can’t help but tilt your head to the side and watch him go, your eyes staring at his muscled calves. Your mind races with incoherent thoughts and possibilities. Eventually three words come to mind: Go after him!

You practically scramble out of your desk chair. Your pace is quick and you manage to almost catch up to him. Everyone is leaving and you barely acknowledge them as they pass in the opposite direction. Ryan doesn’t even realize you’re following him. Part of you feels like a predator stalking its prey.

He pushes his way past the door and into the office. You are a second behind him and see him making for his desk, where his clothes are strewn on the floor. You slip into the room just in time to see him bend over to grab his jeans.

You close the door behind you and lock it, your eyes glued to his kilt.

Ryan stands up straight and whirls around, confused. When he sees you standing there, he winces. “Sorry, I’ll be quick. Promise.”

You stalk over to him without a word and yank the jeans out of his hands.

It’s not until you shove him into his desk chair and straddle his waist that he realizes he’s mistaken your reaction for anger. “Wait...what-”

But he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because then you’re kissing him and letting out a strangled moan. He wraps his arms around you and kisses you back. Your tongue fills his mouth hungrily and you rest your hand on this back of his neck to hold him in place.

When breathing becomes absolutely necessary, you pull away with a gasp. Ryan is panting and his eyes are wide. “What has gotten into you?” he asks.

“Nothing...yet,” you tell him, your fingers trailing down his tie. You trace a seam in his jacket until your hand wanders low enough to touch his kilt.

He frowns and looks down at your hand. When he looks back up at you, you can see his eyes searching yours, trying to find answers. Finally it seems to click because his frown is replaced with a grin and he chuckles. “Are you serious right now?” he asks. “How is this doing it for you?”

“I have no idea,” you tell him. “It could possibly be because you’re somewhat dressed like the Mad King.”

He raises an eyebrow at you and smirks, his hands sliding down to squeeze your jean-clad thighs. “If I had known you had a thing for kilts…”

“Hey, I didn’t even know,” you say. “But you’re showing leg, and you have that fit jacket and…” You let your voice trail off.

He looks incredibly smug. “Wow, you’re willing to break your ‘not in the office’ rule?” he asks teasingly.

You grind down against him and he groans, shutting his eyes briefly. His hips surge up to meet yours and you feel him beginning to swell beneath you. “Are you arguing?” you ask.

He drags his eyes open to meet yours and you can tell he’s conflicted. “We should go home,” he says.

“Can you bring the outfit with you?” you ask.

“Well, not really,” he says. “I need it tomorrow and I don’t want to forget it.”

“Then,” you say, reaching under the kilt. You’re a little disappointed he’s wearing underwear, but you rub your hand against him firmly. He grunts and swears under his breath. “I say you fuck me and then we can go home.”

He opens his mouth to respond, but your directness seems to have thrown him because he closes it again. You rotate your hips slightly until you’re repeatedly grinding down against him. He lets out a small groan. His hands are gripping you tightly and he thrusts up into you. “...yeah okay…”

His mouth is attacking yours and you push the bottom of the kilt up so you can reach the band of his underwear. “It’s funny that our roles are reversed,” you mutter to him.

He chuckles and his fingers quickly undo the button of your jeans. “I’m okay with it,” he says. He slides his hand in and his two fingers rub against your folds roughly. Your hand grips his cock at the same time and you both pause to moan.

As much as you want to continue touching each other, you have to admit you’re pretty warmed up already and you climb off his lap. However, it’s only so you can push your jeans down over your hips. He’s leaning back watching you, his arms laying on the armrests and his legs slightly spread. The kilt has slipped back down to cover his underwear.

“All you need is a crown and it’ll look like you’re sitting on a throne,” you say with a laugh, dropping your pants on top of his.

He grins and turns a bit so he can reach under his desk. He pulls out the gold crown from the video they shot for RTX and places it on his head. “Better?” he asks. He puts on his best eyebrow raise and smirk.

You can’t help it. You laugh and soon he’s there with you, cracking up. He pulls you onto his lap and tries to kiss you but you’re still giggling like crazy. “Stop laughing I want to kiss you,” he says, despite the fact that he’s laughing as well.

“I can’t,” you say. You take the crown off and put it on your own head. “There.”

“Perfect,” he says, letting out a few giggles of his own before he kisses you again. It takes a minute or so for all giggling to subside. The kisses are slower this time and even though you know you should hurry, you really don’t want you.

After pushing his kilt up again, you slide your thumbs down the waistband of his underwear and he lifts his hips to allow you to pull them down. Once he’s free, you grind against his cock for a bit until it’s hard and throbbing between your legs. Ryan’s hands are on your hips and his mouth is barely breaking contact with yours. He only does so when he needs to breathe, but even then it’s for a second before he goes back in for another kiss.

You lift yourself a bit and move your underwear to the side. Ryan slides into you slowly and you bury your face in his neck and let out a low moan. The crown slides off the top of your head and goes rolling across the floor and under Ray’s desk.  

That won’t do for him because he wants to be kissing you again and his hand twines into your hair as he brings your lips back to his.

Your movements on his lap are slow. You know everyone is gone and the door is locked, so you are in no rush this time. Ryan doesn’t seem to mind and his hips meet yours at the same slow and steady pace. Well, as best as he can in his seat. This time when you pull away from the kiss, he leans his head back and softly moans. “I never get tired of this.”

“Good,” you pant. “Because you’re stuck with me forever.”

His eyes fly open and his head snaps back down to look at you. He stares at you with surprise, but you simply smile at him and rest your forehead against his. Shocks of pleasure are coursing through your body every time you drag yourself back down onto his length.

Ryan smiles back at you, his other hand coming to rest on your cheek.

After a few more minutes of taking your time, you're beginning to sweat and your body is begging for more. Your knees are locking up and Ryan notices the pained look in your eyes. “Get up for a second,” he says in a low, breathless voice.

You do as your told and Ryan spins you around before bringing you back onto his lap. He turns the chair and you grab his desk for support while he grips your hips and begins to take over your movements, pumping himself in and out of you quicker now. You’re sad you can’t stare at him anymore, but the new angle is much better.

His hand comes around and when his thumb rubs firmly against your clit your body explodes unexpectedly. You weren’t even aware you were that close to coming until you’re biting your lip to keep from shouting. You slump against Ryan’s chest, panting heavily.

Ryan hasn’t finished yet, but he doesn’t seem like he’s in a rush to. His mouth drags soft kisses along your neck as you try to slow your breathing. He keeps lifting you up and down on his lap. “That good, huh?” he whispers into your ear.

“You’re always that good,” you tell him.

“Damn right,” Ryan says. His forehead falls to your shoulder. “Fuck, I’m close.”

You move along with him until he’s grunting and pumping his hips roughly. You can tell when he’s there because he’s swearing and moaning into your neck. The sound is enough to make you ready to go again, but you settle for some light snuggling as you both slump back in his chair. His arms wrap around your waist and he nuzzles your neck.

“Everything is perfect,” you can’t help but say, craning your neck to look back at him.

He chuckles. “I agree,” he says. “Though we may have dirtied the kilt.”

You laugh and carefully ease yourself off his lap, adjusting your underwear back into place. You turn to look at him and try to take a mental picture of him spent, hanging out of a kilt. Once this shoot is done, you have a feeling the kilt will mysteriously vanish and reappear in your bedroom. Ryan runs his hand through his sweaty hair before he tucks himself back into his underwear. The kilt is wrinkled, but otherwise clean.

As you pull on your jeans, Ryan drags himself out of his desk chair and changes out of his costume and into his street clothes.

“I’m sad I didn’t last longer,” you say with a pout. “That outfit really was doing it for me.”

“Yeah it was,” Ryan says, pulling on his t-shirt. “I promise you when we get home I will take my time and make sure you don’t come until you’re good and ready.”

“Will you now?” you ask, raising your eyebrow.

He pulls you forward and kisses you sweetly. “I think you know I will.”


End file.
